¡Te declaro la guerra!
by Jane Malfoy-028
Summary: Ginny y seis de sus amigos están disfrutando una historia, cuando un rubio entra por la puerta y comienza a atormentarla. Aún así, Ginny logra dejar en ridículo a Malfoy, quien luego le declara la guerra... TOTALMENTE DrG (y algo de RH)DEJENME REVIEWS, PO


**¡ TE DECLARO LA GUERRA!**

Hola a todos! Esta es mi primer historia en , y es que por ello quiero agradecer a **DebyLa colo **y a **Ginn W Black **GRACIAS CHICAS!!! Les dedico este fic a ustedes dos, que me ayudaron a subirlo, la verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Aquí va el primer capítulo, espero que dejen reviews, ¿eh? Mas les vale... Los dejo por ahora, y de nuevo, gracias chicas!!!

**CAPÍTULO I: HUMILLÁNDOTE.**

**(Un cambio)**

Ginny Weasley se sentó en el primer compartimiento libre que encontró. Dejó sus cosas y se quedó esperando a sus amigas. Era todavía bastante temprano así que estaba segura de que ni _Tina_ ni _Chris_ habían llegado.

Las tres habían sido muy buenas amigas desde siempre, iban a Gryffindor juntas, y se juntaban con _Luna Lovegood_, de Ravenclaw, _Jane_, una chica de Slytherin, bastante peculiar, y con un chico llamado _Iann_, también de Ravenclaw. Tina era una chica bastante excéntrica, algo hiperactiva, alocada, bastante guapa y con una figura bien fornida. Tenía el pelo castaño, lacio y unos ojos verdes bastantes parecidos a los de Harry. Le gustaba muchísimo leer y la música, ya fuese muggle o mágica, debido a que su papá era muggle y su mama, bruja. También era aficionada al Quidditch, pero no lo practicaba porque, como siempre decía: "No puedo dejar de mantener mis pies sobre la tierra. ¿Recuerdas el desastre que hice en mi primer clase de vuelo?". Tenía un pequeño gatito llamado Nutty, debido a unos caramelos canela igual que el color del felino y eran sus favoritos. Chris tenía el pelo negro azulado (igual que Sirius) y unos ojos negros fríos y penetrantes, que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello y la hacían lucir mala. Sin embargo, era una chica cariñosa, algo tímida, pero tenía una voz preciosa, que solo la utilizaba cuando, generalmente estaba sola, feliz o muy triste. Ella era adicta a los chocolates y era una excelente actriz. Su cuerpo no tenía curvas muy pronunciadas, pero era linda a su forma. Jane, era de Slytherin, pero no le gustaba mucho estar en esa casa, decía que era muy hipócrita, así que solo usaba su cuarto para dormir y su Sala Común, a veces para estudiar. Siempre desayunaba con los Gryffindors, como Iann y Luna hacían, almorzaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw y a veces cenaban en la mesa de Slytherin, pero no eran muy bienvenidos, así que se turnaban. Ella sabía la contraseña de la Sala Común de Gryffindor al igual que la de Ravenclaw y la pasaba allí cuando podía( Habían pedido ese favor a Dumbledore y entonces le cambiaban el símbolo de la casa a la cual iba a su Sala Común) Le encantaba cantar, al igual que Chris y lo hacía bastante bien. Era pelirroja, como Ginny, y tenía ojos celestes, muy claros, solo que su pelo estaba lleno de rulos, que la hacían lucir inocente, aunque no lo fuera. Estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa, era cazadora, y hacía muy bien su trabajo, aunque le daba igual quien ganara. Le encantaba viajar a lugares raros y exóticos y su vida era bastante emocionante, generalmente ella era la que los deleitaba con sus historias al Caribe, a Hawai, a Tailandia y muchos otros lugares en los que había estado, y lo mejor de todo, era que Jane era metamorfómaga (al igual que Tonks, puede cambiar su aspecto con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero prefería el pelo rojo) Iann, por otra parte, era una de las personas más amables, cariñosas que existían. Era siempre puntual, cortés, fiel a su palabra y sobre todo, de mucha confianza. Él era el psicólogo del grupo, porque generalmente era el que aconsejaba a las chicas, y lo hacía muy bien. Tenía el pelo bastante largo, castaño oscuro (el corte muy parecido al de Sirius), ojos verdes más claritos que los de Tina. Era, por así decirlo, encantador.

Una muchacha interrumpió sus pensamientos, al abrir la puerta del compartimiento.

-¿Jane?-preguntó Ginny intentando reconocerla.

-Hola pelirroja, ¿Cómo has pasado tus vacaciones? ¿Todo bien en la...? Bueno, tu sabes-dijo una chica de pelo negro, lacio, refiriéndose a la Orden del Fénix. A pesar que sus padres eran neutrales, ella estaba al tanto de o que sucedía, y cuando fuese mayor quería unírseles.

-Hola chicas-dijo una chica entrando con una revista a cuestas.

-Hola Luna, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje a Suecia?

-Agotador. Volví ayer a las dos de la mañana. Suerte que había ido a comprar los materiales antes. Encima me tuve que poner a preparar todo y dormí muy poco-dijo bostezando. Creo que vi pasar a Iann y a Tina, pero no estoy segura.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?-anunciaron su llegada los dos chicos.

-Lindo look, Jane. Te sienta mejor el Negro, hacen tus ojos más hermosos-dijo Iann como saludo.

-Tiene razón.

-Cuéntanos que hiciste en América del Sur.

-Yo les cuento, pero cuando llegue Chris, sino tendré que volver a empezar-dijo Jane, haciendo que varios maldijeran por dentro.

-Por cierto, voy a buscar a Amy, ¿Quiere alguien acompañarme?-exclamó Jane parándose.

Todos se miraron. Era obvio que su amiga lo único que iba a hacer era ir a "intentar toparse" con Blaise Zabini. Jane estaba "enamorada" de él desde el año pasado, porque, según ella, era la única persona que valía la pena (además de Amy) en Slytherin. Amy también era de Slytherin y se juntaba mucho con Jane, pero, no tanto con las chicas. No era que le cayeran mal, lo que pasaba era que ella era una persona solitaria, que leía mucho, pensaba demasiado, y estudiaba bastante. Pero Amy, aunque Jane no lo sabía, también estaba enamorada de Blaise y, aún así, no le había dicho nada a nadie por temor de perder a su amiga, la única que le había hablado...

-No, ve tu. Nos quedamos a esperar a Chris. Dile a Amy si quiere venir

* * *

Harry llegó a uno de los últimos compartimientos que encontró vacío, junto a Ron y a Hermione, como siempre lo hacía. Dejaron sus baúles y comenzaron a charlar.

-Estoy muy emocionada. Este año aprenderemos a aparecernos.

-Por fin podremos devolverles todas a Fred y a George-exclamó Ron, victorioso.

-Por dios, Ron, piensa en más que eso, podremos hacer magia fuera del colegio, sería sorprendente. Lo primero que haré, será un saco para mi mamá con agujas, para que vea como se hace. Se va a emocionar tanto...

Pero Ron ya se había perdido en sus palabras, debido a que la miraba como embobado, a lo que Harry se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Auch, ¿Qué decías?

-Que deberías haberte comprado ese hermoso libro, en vez de los cañoncitos de tus hermanos.

-Hay que darles un poco de crédito, Herms-exclamó Harry defendiendo a su amigo- Tenemos que ayudarlos a prosperar.

-No lo defiendas.

-No me está defendiendo, tiene mucha razón. Si nosotros no los ayudamos, ¿Quién lo hará?-preguntó Ron en un tono melodramático.

-Sabes muy bien que la tienda de chascos es excelente y les va de maravilla.

-Bueno, pero ¿Y luego que? Tal vez puedan quedarse en la calle, nadie sabe lo que pasará.

-Deja de actuar como idiota. Tus hermanos han nacido para ese trabajo, deberías saberlo mejor que yo, no creo que se queden en la calle, porque, créeme, tendrán la madriguera y supongo que algo de plata habrán guardado. No son tan tontos de gastárselos todo en una noche-se defendía Hermione, y lo hacía bastante bien...

-Pueden parar-gritó Harry-me tienen harto de sus peleas. No puedo creer, parecen casados, la verdad, sino se hacen novios pronto, juro que me tiro por las vías del tren.-Y con esta últimas palabras salió del compartimiento dejando a Ron y a Hermione sorprendidos y mudos.

* * *

Amy llegó bastante temprano. No quería tener que viajar con alguien insufrible, recordaba cuando había viajado con Draco Malfoy... Ni el infierno era peor. Buscó un libro de Pociones curativas, y se quedó leyéndolo hasta que por la puerta entró Jane.

-Amy, ¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo?

-Jane- dijo abrazándola- ¿Cómo te fue en América del Sur?

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que todo el mundo sabía que me iba a América del Sur?

-Jane, hasta en sueños te escuchaba decir que te irías de viaje con tu padre-le explicó, sonriendo.

-Bueno, da igual, venga, vamos que les voy a contar a las chicas sobre el viaje.

-No, preferiría quedarme leyendo, este libro está bastante entretenido.

-¿Pociones curativas? No bromees. Vamos-dijo tirándola del brazo.

Caminaban por el pasillo del expreso, cuando se chocaron con alguien.

-Hola Jane, hola... ¿Any?

-Amy-corrigió la chica, algo disgustada.

-Ah si, cierto-exclamó Blaise sin darles mucha importancia- Nos vemos luego, chicas. Por cierto, Jane, me encanta como te sienta el negro.

Amy hizo una mueca irónica, llena de dolor, pero a la vez expresó una sonrisa de "felicidad" por su amiga, mientras ella sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-Hola Chris-saludaron cuando llegaron al compartimiento, donde, estaban algo apretados.

-Hola Jane, hola Amy. Lindo look, por cierto. Amy, suéltate le pelo, te queda mucho mejor.

-¿Están seguros de que entro?-preguntó Amy al ver a todos amontonados.

-¿Quieres escuchar a Jane contando todo lo que hizo o no?

Amy no lo pensó dos veces. Pero en ese momento, a Jane se le ocurrió una idea, y se sentó sobre Iann.

-Listo, ¿No te molesta, no?

-Para nada-contestó este. En realidad se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, porque le gustaba Jane muchísimo, y nunca encontraba el momento para decirlo. Encima, la chica no se daba cuenta, era bastante despistada.

Y así pasaron dos horas bromeando y escuchando la historia de Jane, viajando con su padre por Brasil, Uruguay, Paraguay, Ecuador, Perú, Colombia, Venezuela, Argentina, Bolivia y Chile.

-Y para terminar fuimos a Puerto Rico y allí me hice amiga de una bruja llamada Valerie. Pero una semana después volvimos, igualmente seguimos escribiéndonos-dio Jane concluyendo, mientras todos la miraban algo emocionados- De acuerdo, cambiando de tema, este año, pido que retomemos las clases de canto, por favor. Chris es muy buena, canta muy bien ¿A poco no quieren escucharla cantar?

-Hubo un murmullo de aceptación general. Chris había tomado clases particulares y además de hacerlo muy bien, sabía enseñarles a afinar, la respiración, los tonos agudos (los que mejor le salían) y los tonos graves.

-Esta bien-aceptó-pero deberán pagarme con un delicioso chocolate por clase.

-Nunca cambiarás.

-Sabes que no lo haré-contestó la chica.

* * *

Harry había vuelto con algo de comida, bueno, casi todo el carro de golosinas para los chicos, que estaban apenados y le pedían perdón cada dos por tres.

-Ya, basta, tranquilos, yo también les debo una disculpa, pues, me comporté como un cretino, no debería haberles gritado de esa forma.

-Perdonado y olvidado-exclamó Hermione.

-Que suerte que trajiste comida, de verdad, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Hermione iba a exclamar algo, pero levantó la vista y vio que Harry la veía con una ceja levantada, así que prefirió no decir nada.

* * *

Los siete allí ubicados se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo. Los chistes muggles de Tina eran geniales, pero alguien interrumpió sus risas, convirtiéndolas en miradas desafiantes.

-Miren quien está aquí. Los sangre-sucia, las traidoras de Slytherin, lindo peinado Jane, la chica mala, el buitre y la pobretona comadreja-exclamó una voz bastante fría.

-Vaya Malfoy, ¿Vienes a hacer tus rondas matutinas por los compartimientos a ver si te puedes ligar a alguien? Pues aquí todos te tienen asco, y sobre todo Iann-hubo una risa general. Blaise venía con él.

-Vaya, parece que la pequeña comadreja tiene carácter. Pero sabes, no tienes que insultar a tus mayores, Weasley, ah, claro, pero como tu padre y tu madre no son respetados en ninguna parte, después de todo, tu padre es un inútil y tu madre solo sirve para procrear.

Ginny se puso de pie, fue hasta donde estaba él y lo abofeteó.

-Cállate pequeño huroncito. Porque, tu madre solo sirve para acostarse con cualquier persona que se encuentre, ¿Con cuantos se acostó ya? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta, desde que llegaste? Ya lo ves huroncito, si quieres guerra, la tendrás-contestó la pelirroja cruzando los brazos, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Draco hizo una maniobra en la cual dejó a Ginny detrás de él, con las muñecas enredadas en la espalda.

-¿Me estás amenazando? Como verás, no creo que puedas soportarme y menos que menos, vencerme-murmuró en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Y si es así, que?-preguntó la pelirroja, la cual, pisó el pie del chico, bajó un poco, y le dio un codazo en el estómago que lo dejó en el piso, retorciéndose- No me tientes Malfoy, porque ya estas advertido, no me declares la guerra, porque puedo vencerte muy fácilmente-sacó su varita y le apuntó.

-Estás muerta Weasley, esto no va a quedar así-dijo levantándose con ayuda de Blaise-Y ustedes que ven, fuera.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Bastantes personajes, una nueva actitud de Ginny, y muy pronto, los primeros enlaces amorosos, Si a Iann le gusta Jane, pero a ella le gusta Blaise, al igual que a su mejor amiga, Amy, ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto?

Pronto, bastante Ron/Hermione, no se preocupen, es la pareja más consagrada para mí, pero no van a llegar a estar juntos sin problemas, ¿eh? Nada en la vida es color de rosas...

Espero que les haya gustado y DEJEN REVIEWS, ayudan a que actualice bien prontito, cuantos más reviews, menos tiempo tardo, jejejeje Bueno, nos vemos, o más bien leemos...

VIVA MI DRAKITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saben qué, me agarró algo de compasión y les voy a dar algunas escenas del capítulo que viene:

Ginny se encuentra con Dean

La venganza de Draco

Una clase desastrosa

Jane pasa mucho tiempo con Iann

Ahora si los despido, dejen reviews o mándenme mails a esta dirección: o si no, a esta con sus críticas, por favor, por favor!!!! Nos vemos, o más bien, leemos,

JANE MALFOY...


End file.
